Bleach x Mirai Nikki Crossover Fanfiction
by kuchikiamber1528
Summary: Kuchiki Amber is a deceased member of the Kuchiki Family. She returns after many years to the surprise of many. Amber was a participant in the bloody game for the power to control time and died in the game-or did she? Find out as you read about Amber's adventures with her new nakama! For more updated chapters, please like the page: Pokemon Journey With Amazing Friends on Facebook.
1. Flashback

Chapter 1: Flashback

" Byakuya nii-san, please promise me that you... will find the person... on my diary and... protect him. His name is... "  
"Amber-chan? Wake up! I promise I'll protect whoever it is but please don't leave me here! AMBER!"  
*on cellphone* Kuchiki Amber commits suicide -DEAD END- 10.46 pm 31/7 1976

~fast forward~

" This is the true form of Senbonzakura, I only show this to people who I swear to kill, Kurosaki Ichigo."  
*blades form a circle around Byakuya and Ichigo*

"Why?" A voice resounded through the spiral of blades." Nii-san, you told me you would protect him." "Nii-san...you promised." When the last word was spoken all the blades cracked and split into half. Byakuya realised what was happening and ran back to his manor. " The diary... who was the person she wanted me to protect ?" Byakuya thought as he ran around his house in search of his deceased sister's diary.


	2. The Girl In The Robe

Chapter 2: The Girl In The Robe

Narrator:  
"Oi, Byakuya. Get back here!" Ichigo called out to Byakuya as he left. Just when Ichigo was about to follow Byakuya, a shinigami wearing a robe went straight past him. The shinigami was a really good user of shunpo, since a huge gust of wind blew past Ichigo as the shinigami past him. Ichigo suspecting the shinigami decided to follow the shinigami.

"Hey, I don't feel any reiatsu from that guy, must be the robe he's wearing," Ichigo thought as he tried to keep up to the shinigami. After some time, he finally caught up to the shinigami when the shingami's speed seemed to decrease. He pinned the shinigami down on to one of the roofs of a building.

"Who are you and why are you... wait... you're a girl?" Ichigo said in surprise. Her face was covered with a hood but he could tell that the shinigami was a girl through her body.

Girl's POV " Great, I wake up in some random forest here in Seireitei, can't find both my Nii-san and Nee-san and now I'm pinned on the ground by some guy with orange hair... but he's kinda cute actually, not to mention ho- .NO. I shouldn't be thinking of this right now!" I thought as i tried to squirm my way out.

Ichigo's POV She didn't reply to my question. "I guess I shocked her when I suddenly caught up to her,"I thought to myself. I used one hand to pin both her arms down and one hand to remove the hood over her face. "Damn, she's probably the most beautiful shinigami I've seen around here. I wonder if she has a boyfri- Crap, I shouldn't be thinking about this" I thought, feeling a bit light-headed. I felt a sharp pain suddenly strike my stomach area and recalled my fight with Byakuya. I removed my hand from the girl and clutched my stomach slightly. I was expecting her to leave as soon as I let go but she didn't.  
"Lie down, I-I can heal you," she said. "Her voice is so comforting..." I thought as I lay down on the roof. She knelt beside me and started healing me using some kido. I could tell she was pretty good at it since she healed me really quickly. I wanted to ask her more questions about herself but I couldn't bring myself to. Is this what my classmates call 'Love at first sight'?

Narrator:  
"You're awfully quiet. I was expecting you to interrogate me or something. I'm Kuchiki Amber by the way, nice to meet you," Amber said beaming. "I-I just pinned you down on some roof and you look like you don't mind at all. A-Are you ok? Oh and you're Byakuya's and Rukia's older or younger sister? Jeez, Rukia never told me about you before," Ichigo said to Amber. Ichigo noticed her facial expression change a little. "Rukia-nee doesn't talk about me much? Then does Byakuya-nii?" Amber said with a slight tone of sadness in her voice. " Well, I just met both of them recently so yeah..." Ichigo exclaimed,trying to cheer her up. " Umm, if you guys just met, Rukia-nee and Byakuya-nii are probably just busy so they forgot... so it's ok," she smiled.  
"Why didn't you just leave me here?" Ichigo asked. "I know this sounds weird since we just met and all but... I-I feel comfortable with you... so yeah... and I couldn't just leave you here," Amber said, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. "Umm, thanks actually I k-kinda feel comfortable with you too," Ichigo mumbled and avoided eye contact with Amber.  
" Oh yeah, why were you looking for Byakuya? Or were you chasing after him?" Ichigo's curiosity led him to ask her more questions. " I-I need to discuss something important with him... it's about some guy named... Kurosaki Ichigo." 


	3. Amber's Diary

Hey guys! I just found out that my friend ( who's actually playing the role of Haruka ) posted the first chapter of my fanfiction here on so it's not that I copied her work okay? Anyway, enjoy the story!

Normal POV:  
"I-I need to discuss something important with him... it's about some guy named Kurosaki Ichigo,"Amber said with a tinge of worry in her voice. "Umm, hey are you okay? You look kinda shocked," Amber asked. The guy she was talking to looked as if he couldn't believe what she just said. "Did I say something wrong?" she thought, thinking that she may have made him feel bad. "A-Are you sure you're looking for the right person, Amber?" Ichigo felt worried, suddenly thinking about all the wrong things he had done. "Yeah, I'm sure...why? Do you know him or something?" Ichigo swallowed "A-Actually Amber, I-I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," Once again, Ichigo expected her to get away from him as soon as possible. She still didn't. "Oh, ummm well... hey you don't mind coming over to the Kuchiki house do you?"Amber said calmly, almost as if it was totally okay with her.

Byakuya's POV:  
"WHERE THE HECK DID I LAST PUT HER DIARY? Crap, I didn't read it. I promised her that I would protect the guy in her diary and I don't even know who that is and I feel so damn irresponsible right now and- oh I found it. FINALLY!" My thoughts were all jumbled up. I could have sworn I felt Amber's reiastu earlier but it was so faint... but she died years ago and damn it! I seriously don't know what's going on right now! I opened up her phone and looked at her diary entries. In fact, these weren't entries she wrote. These were entries from the future given to her when she joined that horrifying death game years ago. I was surprised to see the diary entries she had. Then I remembered. She was a great fighter back then, rated as one of the most powerful shinigamis, but I have never seen her use her diary- which supposedly tells her about her future- even once.

I read the diary entries. Surprisingly, the entries weren't about what would happen during fights but instead, the entries dictated the future of the person who she had a crush on and her feelings about him during the situation. I felt guilty reading her diary but since she told me to, well I'm reading it now. I read and read and found out that the guy she was supposed to have a crush on was... Kurosaki Ichigo. "SERIOUSLY? HOW COULD MY SISTER WITH SUCH AMAZING BATTLE SKILLS, KNOWN AS ONE OF THE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND SMARTEST SHINIGAMI IN SEREITEI FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT HUMAN WITH A PATHETIC EXCUSE TO BE A SHINIGA-" "Byakuya-nii I'm home!" My sister's voice resounded through the hallway. I scrambled to meet her.

When I saw her, I immediately hugged her. I had so many questions. Why was she still alive? Was she hurt? I was so concerned that I didn't notice who she brought home with her. It was that damn Kurosaki Ichigo. I released her from the hug, opened up her phone and read the diary entry that was sent at 2.01pm.*On the diary*2:01 pm Ichigo came with me to my house! Hope Byakuya-nii doesn't mind though. I hope he can stay here for a few hours or so...Okay... it's awkward reading my sister's diary in front of her and this entry is kinda weird but I'll just go with it, I surely don't want to upset her since she just got here.

Normal POV:  
Byakuya forced a smile at Ichigo and welcomed both of them in. "Umm, Ichigo do you mind if i talk to Byakuya-nii alone first?" "Yeah, sure I don't mind. I'll umm just wait outside then." Amber gave him a warm smile. Ichigo left the room and waited outside. "She's damn cute. What the heck is wrong with me? A girl asks me to go to her house with her and I say yes without a hesitation. I've only known her for a day but I feel so comfortable with her like I can share everything with her,"Ichigo thought.  
"So...Byakuya-nii, let's talk," Amber said, her voice in a serious tone. 


	4. Kuchiki Amber (Biography)

Chapter 3.5 a chapter about my past, my powers, my zanpakuto, and more. Just so you guys get to know me better This chapter isn't written in my point of view though. P.S SOME INFORMATION MAY SPOIL YOU ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Chapter 3.5: Kuchiki Amber

Kuchiki Amber is the younger sister of Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia. She supposedly died earlier in the series but is 'resurrected' because of her zanpakuto. She had many titles around Seiretei and was usually popular with shinigami men due to her looks and her amazing swordplay. She was also known well for being intelligent and can think up very effective battle plans in just a few minutes. She was also an amazing user of shunpo and kido.

Amber was 'resurrected' because she had such a close relationship with her zanpakuto that her zanpakuto didn't let her die and healed her in her inner world. Amber has attained both Shikai and Bankai. Her zanpakuto is very unique as the power of her Shikai is entirely different from her Bankai. Her zanpakuto's Shikai name is Gasai with the command: Murder while the Bankai name is: Jikan no Megami (meaning' Goddes of Time').  
In Shikai form, if Amber's zanpakuto manages to cut someone and blood flows out, her zanpakuto will absorb some of the blood that seeped out and that enables her to control the person whose blood was absorbed, either making the person commit suicide, make the person's blood flow out faster or make the person murder all of their other comrades. In Bankai form, whatever her zanpakuto cuts can enable her to rewind or fast forward the time of that person or item. For example, if she cuts a person, she can either turn the person into a baby, a child or an adult. Or simply to rewind them back to a time when they are completely helpless.

In both forms, Amber is not really herself. She will crave bloodshed and cut down anything in her way, with the exception of her siblings and her crush, Kurosaki Ichigo. These three people are the only few people that can turn her back to normal when she is in either Shikai or Bankai form. The force of both her Shikai and Bankai forms are so strong that she is not allowed to use both forms unless it was something very urgent or important, thus she can only survive using kido, shunpo and swordsplay.

Her best friends are Abarai Hina and Yoshida Haruka. Haruka is also best friends with her older sister Rukia while Hina is the younger sister of Abarai Renji (These two characters will be revealed soon). Amber was in the 2nd squad which was under the control of Shihouin Yoruichi at that time. She was close friends with Urahara Kisuke and Soi Fon. 


	5. The Game Of Death

Normal POV:  
"Byakuya-nii, let's talk," Amber said with a serious tone in her voice." Yeah, sure, but can I ask why you're still alive? It's not that I don't want you here or anything, it's just that, well, you were dead and now I'm talking to you face to face," Amber sighed almost as if she had a very long explanation and she didn't feel like giving a really long story, but when it came to Byakuya she had to give a long winded story with every detail.

"That day when I stabbed myself, I remember blacking out. It was really cold for some time and then suddenly really warm. When I woke up, I was in my inner world with Gasai and Jikan no Megami peering over me. Apparently, both of them had helped to heal me from my wounds. Jikan no Megami re-winded the time of my wounds so that they vanished while Gasai kept my blood pressure low so that I didn't bleed so much. But since the time in my inner world has a huge difference compared to the time in Soul Society, the month I spent there was years here.  
I woke up at the same place where I had stabbed myself and fortunately, I still had all my memories with me. Then, I met Ichigo and went here," Amber said panting slightly after saying the whole story out."So, umm Byakuya-nii, did you well, keep your promise?" Amber asked, her voice went a little higher than usual. Byakuya was silent, he felt the guilt washing over him, the guilt of not keeping a promise. Just as Byakuya was about to open his mouth to speak, Amber cut in,"You didn't keep it did you? By the look on your face it seems you didn't and when I was with Ichigo just now, I could feel your reiatsu on his wounds...so, I only have one question for you... why didn't you keep your promise?"Amber's face dimmed, she was on the verge of tears and Byakuya hated it when she was upset.

Byakuya went over to her side and patted her back."I-I didn't read your diary. After you died, I didn't want to read or see anything related closely to you. Everytime I saw something like that I would get upset and lock myself in the house for a day or two unless Captain Commander wanted a Captain's meeting. I'm really sorry Amber, it's really not your fault if you want to get mad at me but I at least want you to know I'm sorry," Byakuya gave her a hug. He would always know whether she forgave him or not. If she hugs him back, it was okay but if she didn't it meant she still hasn't forgiven him. Amber didn't move for a while, but eventually hugged him back.  
"It's okay Byakuya-nii. If you died, I wouldn't feel like rummaging through your things either," Amber said with a small, comforting smile on her some time Amber let Ichigo in. They were walking down a hallway when Ichigo popped another question "Hey, ummm Amber..." "Yeah, Ichigo?" "I kinda heard part of your conversation with Byakuya earlier...  
I-I wasn't eavesdropping, I was just walking around the hallways and overheard it... so, ummmm you... died?" Amber stopped in her tracks. "Hey, if you don't want to tell me, it's okay." Ichigo exclaimed, worried that she may not have wanted to talk about it. "No, I don't mind telling you about it. Like I said, I f-feel kinda c-comfortable with you a-and well, I think we-we'll be really close friends some day. I-Its just a feeling,but yeah," Amber said, slightly blushing. The fact that she said they could be just 'friends' made her feel kind of sad though.

Amber's POV:  
What if Ichigo liked Rukia-nee or maybe that girl with orange hair I saw... nevermind, I should tell him about what happened. "Back then, I was chosen for a game where the winner would have the power to control time..." 


	6. Jikan No Megami's Story

Amber's POV:  
"Back then, I was chosen for a game where the winner would have the power to control time," I didn't want to recall this story but my Ichigo asked so... wait did I say MY Ichigo? Haha haha... I said it wrongly...haha...well, on with my story, ignore EVERYTHING I just said. What? No... I don't like him...hahaha.. DAMN IT BRAIN LET ME FINISH MY STORY. " I wasn't alone, there were 11 other players in the game. Byakuya-nii was one of them. Each one of us was given a diary which would tell us the future. It could be the future of someone you love, yourself or the environment around you. B-But my diary was kinda useless though, since at that time I didn't know who the person in my diary was... oh wait yeah... the rules!"  
I can't believe I almost said that he was in my diary, I sure hope I'm not blushing right now. "We had to... kill each other and the survivor would get the power to control time. At first, I really wanted to get that power, until only me and Byakuya-nii were left,"

Ichigo's POV:  
I noticed Amber's face go dim for a while before she continued."Byakuya-nii first managed to convince the setter of the game to divide the power between the two of us since we didn't want to kill each other. And so, the power was divided. But then, Soul Society didn't approve of two people having the same power. Byakuya-nii and I had to fight to the death in the end." Amber paused for a bit. "Hey, if you don't want to continue, it's okay really," I said getting concerned, I hated seeing her upset, I felt like I was slowly being torn apart. "I-Its okay Ichigo, I'm almost done with the story anyways. But I didn't want to fight Byakuya-nii, so... I... killed myself. I didn't die though. While I was in my inner world I found out that Byakuya-nii had given up his powers to control time, so those powers went to me, forming my Bankai."

My eyes widened. Pretty and powerful, AWESOME...I mean ummm...pretty good for a girl...  
"So, what's your Bankai name and what's your Shikai name? What kind of abilities do they have? Oh wait, sorry, I shouldn't be bombarding you with questions..."Jeez my curiosity is gonna kill me some day." My Shikai name is Gasai while my Bankai name is Jikan no Megami. As for the abilities I think you'll see them sooner or later,"Amber said, beaming. " I better bring you back your friends might be waiting... oh yeah have you seen Rukia-nee around?" "Ummm, actually...she.." I relayed the whole situation to Amber.

Amber suddenly grabbed my hand and quickly used shunpo back to Soukyoku Hill. SHE. JUST.  
GRABBED. MY. HAND. "Ichigo, why didn't you say Rukia-nee was in trouble earlier? She could be in even more danger right now..."She looked so worried, I felt like taking all the blame on myself. Suddenly both of us felt a familiar reiatsu approaching us. "Rukia-nee! Renji!" I heard Amber shout over to them. Her entire face lit up again after seeing her sister. "Amber you're sti-" "No time to explain now, Renji for now we better get Rukia-nee somewhere safe," Amber cut in on Renji.

Just as we were about to leave, Renji was attacked from behind, causing him to drop Rukia. "Aizen Sousuke, I knew you were the cause of all this!" Amber glared at the approaching figure. I don't know what got into me, but I suddenly went straight at Aizen. The last thing I saw was my blood spilling around, Aizen taking the Hougyoku from Rukia and him, Tousen and Gin disappearing into some kind of black hole thingy before I completely blacked out.

Normal POV:  
"Ichigo! Ichigo! This is all my fault, if only I went into Bankai or Shikai as soon as I saw Aizen maybe this wouldn't have happened..." Ichigo could hear Amber but her voice sounded like a whisper. Wait...was Amber... crying? Ichigo suddenly sat up, causing one of his wounds to re-open. "Ichigo! I was so worried! Oh wait, I better heal you first, are you okay?"Amber asked as she was healing him. Ichigo saw all his other friends there, Renji was already okay, but who was that girl beside him? "Must be his sister, they have the same red hair," Ichigo thought. As soon as Amber finished healing him, she suddenly hugged him. It wasn't suffocating or loose, it was just really warm and comforting. "Sorry, I-I was just really worried," Amber said, releasing him from the hug and rubbing the tears off the corner of her eyes.

"Amber-chan was really worried, oh well, it was still partly your fault for charging at Aizen anyway. Abarai Hina's the name. Don't ever make my best friend panic again." Hina growled before exiting the room. "She's always like that when it comes to Amber, so just deal with it," Renji replied coolly.

Ichigo's POV:  
Amber actually HUGGED me. I feel pretty stupid now for not hugging back but I guess I was just kinda shocked. "How long will you guys be staying here?" Renji asked. "They can stay for as long as they want, the Kuchiki House has a lot of empty rooms so I'll just try to persuade Byakuya-nii to let them use it," Amber beamed. She looked really excited to let us use her house. " You're wounds should be done healing by tomorrow so I'll give you guys a tour around the house!" Now, I really want to go to her house, and spend time with- I mean no... I mean just for resting yeah... 


	7. The Kuchiki House

Byakuya's POV:  
Did Amber seriously HAVE to invite them over? I couldn't deny her, obviously. She gave me a puppy face and pestered me about it all day until I had to say yes. Apparently, even Rukia wanted them to come over. Jeez, what's so special about those mere humans anyway? "Byakuya-nii, thanks for having them over! And besides, they're just staying for a week so it should be fine," Amber said with a huge smile on her face.

Ishida's POV:  
We finally arrived at the Kuchiki House. It was really a lot more larger than I had anticipated it to be. As we walked down the hallways, I was surprised that Amber knew exactly where she was going. I would get lost if I were here, but maybe I could draw a map later. Amber led us to our rooms and she was right, the rooms were almost completely empty with only a few beds which were probably prepared for use and a small table with a few cushions as seats.

Weird, Kurosaki and Amber just met but they seem like the best of friends to me. Funny how Amber was really concerned for him the other day... wait a second... does Amber like... Kurosaki? Wooaahh, weird taste you got there Amber. I wonder if Kurosaki noticed this... nah he's probably too dense to know.

Normal POV:  
After the gang unpacked their things in their rooms, they all decided to play a truth or dare game together with Amber. "Why not Amber start first since she was the one who welcomed us here, I'll ask the question," Ishida said a smirk appearing on his face. " Umm, okay. I'll choose truth then," Amber said, looking as if she could answer any question they asked. " Do you like anyone, Amber?" Amber fell silent, having a slight blush across her cheeks.

"Well?" Ishida asked, encouraging her to give an answer. "I guess I can't lie here can I? Y-Yeah I do like someone, but I'm not gonna say who..." Amber's voice trailed off and her cheeks got a little bit redder. "Is it someone in this room?" Ishida asked. "M-Maybe, maybe not..." Amber didn't even want to look up. "I see..." Ishida said, a wide grin on his face. "Okay, Amber know it's your turn pick someone to -" "AMBER!"

Rukia came in the room with a pretty pissed off look on her face. "What is it Rukia-nee?"  
Amber asked suddenly a bit scared. "Who the heck is texting you?! You left your phone in my room and its been ringing the whole time!" Rukia complained. Amber's eyes lit up a bit and then went back to normal."Sorry, Rukia-nee. Won't happen again, promise. Go rest," Amber comforted Rukia. Rukia stared at her for a few seconds then at Ichigo and left.

Amber sat back down at her seat and read her messages. All of them were from Deus Ex Machima. The person who set the Game of Death. She opened up one of the messages. It had a picture attached to it with a note that said " Ya like him, dont'cha? Here's some pics of him in the future~" Amber pouted a bit and opened the pictures.

Amber's POV:  
SO. DAMN. HOOTTT. I knew I was blushing like hell. I chewed on my lip for a bit. "Amber-chan, is there something wrong?" Orihime asked with her innocent voice." Y-Yeah, ummm I'll be right back, I just remembered I had to call someone important... you guys continue the game without me," I quickly left the room and went to my own room. I locked myself in and dialled Deus' number on my phone. "WHAT THE HECK MAN?! WHY DID YOU SEND ME THOSE PICS?!" "Hahahaha, sorry Amber, like I said before, its just so much fun to tease you! Your reaction is always PRICELESS!" Deus started laughing at the other end of the line.

I have to admit, Deus is annoying but pretty fun at the same time. "Ugh fine just don't send any more of those pics or I will MAKE you stop," I put down the phone and sighed. Well, that was embarrassing. I picked myself up and went back to the room.

~fast forward 1 week later~

Damn, 1 week passed by really quickly. I guess time flies when you're enjoying yourself. I really enjoyed sparring with them... especially with Ichi- I mean umm yeah with the gang. Ichigo said that they would come back soon. I wonder how long 'soon' will Taichou gave him a Substitute Shinigami Pass so that he will be able to hunt hollows freely in Karakura Town. I hope I can go to Karakura Town some time with Rukia-nee, she said it was really fun there.

Before they left, Ichigo suddenly hugged me. I heard him whisper 'arigato' in my ear but I was too stunned to move. He and the gang waved goodbye and left. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIM AGAIN! 


	8. Karakura High's Princess

Normal POV:  
Another boring day at homeroom was up for Ichigo and his friends. Little did they know that Rukia had a little-no,big- secret for them that day. "I have a surprise for you guys in school!" Rukia sent a text message to Orihime "Well, you're happy today, Kuchiki-san, what's up?" Orihime replied. "You'll see!" Rukia texted back.

During homeroom, Ichigo and the others heard an uproar from the other class. A swarm of students- mostly male- flocked the classroom next to theirs. Out of curiosity, Ichigo's class also went to see what was going on. Neglecting the teacher, they managed to take a peep inside the next class. Almost all the guys in that class were kneeling and they were all facing the same person. They suddenly bowed down and said " Hime-sama , please marry me!" in perfect unison.

"Ohh so that was the surprise," Orihime said. "What surprise?" Ichigo and Ishida said in unison. "Kuchiki-san texted me this morning saying that she had a surprise for us in school. I guess this is it,"Orihime said, nodding. Ichigo and Ishida dashed into the other classroom.  
"AMBER?" "ICHIGO?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They both exclaimed in utter shock. "R-Rukia-nee didn't tell me you were in this school she only said it was Orihime, Sado and Ishida in this school..."Amber's voice trailed off.

Ichigo heard murmurs from behind him, "Is he her boyfriend?" "Damn, we have no hope if it's Kurosaki Ichigo," "Whoever she has a crush on, or whoever is her boyfriend is probably the world's luckiest guy!" Ichigo turned away for a while. Meanwhile, Amber was hearing murmurs from the girls, "They make a cute couple!" "I wish I had boys flocking all around me too," "Ichigo and Amber have good chemistry," Amber blushed slightly.

Suddenly, Ishida barged in, "Amber, you're joining our class! Get your stuff and come on!" "Well, let's go!"Ichigo said, accidentally pulling her by the hand back to their class.

Ichigo's POV:  
RUKIA MADE AMBER JOIN THIS SCHOOL?! School's gonna be awkward now. But she does look pretty cute in our school uniform. Actually, not pretty cute,VERY CUTE. And her hand... it's so nice to hold...DAMN IT NOW I'M NOT THINKING STRAIGHT. I looked around the room, Keigo and all the other guys in my class were drooling. Mizuiro didn't really care much. Was I drooling? No, but I felt really warm and comfortable with Amber around. Nothing could possibly go wrong!

Amber took the empty seat behind me, flashing me a small smile before sitting down. NOW THAT WAS CUTE. It was really surprising. I thought Amber would be kind of confused with all the stuff we were doing like when Rukia first got here but she seems so relaxed. She hasn't even asked me one question about school so far. During lunch break, I managed to talk to Amber. "So... was school hard?" Amber gave me a look of confusion, then she sighed.

"No one told you yet, huh? Well, not to brag but I'm known as one of the smartest shinigami in Seireitei so don't underestimate me when it comes to this kind of stuff,"Amber said. She wasn't pissed since her face was neutral so I decided to shrug it off.

Normal POV:  
Another long day had passed, just as they were on their way home, Rukia called Ichigo and said every single reason possible to persuade Ichigo to let Amber stay at his place. He didn't really mind though. He made up a fake, sad story to tell his dad to make him let Amber stay in their house. Yuzu and Karin went to get an extra bed but set it up in Ichigo's room instead.

"Ichigo, don't do anything stupid to your girlfriend. I'm giving you the privilege to sleep in the same room," "But dad, she's not my-" "Oh dinner's ready!"Ichigo's dad completely ignored what he was about to say. When Amber came down the stairs, she looked at Ichigo with a look on her face that said she didn't manage to convince Yuzu and Karin either, so now they both just had to go with it... 


	9. Ichigo x Amber ?

Normal POV:  
~Amber with Yuzu and Karin~ "Ichi-nii never mentioned to us that he had a girlfriend,"Karin said with a confused look on her face. "But, I-" "Of course Ichi-nii wouldn't tell us! If dad found out he will get even more bugged by dad," Yuzu exclaimed. "Umm, actually, I-" Amber tried to say something but she couldn't. The Kurosaki family was so excited in having her come over that they all thought she was in a relationship with Ichigo since she was so different from the other girls he would usually bring to his house.

"Hey, you and Ichi-nii have a pretty good chemistry! How did you guys meet? When did you meet? Have you guys kissed yet?" Yuzu was asking a ton of questions that made Amber blush slightly. "Yuzu, quit asking questions, it's really awkward you know,"Karin said with a slight hint of anger in her voice."Just put your stuff in Ichi-nii's room. I guess you guys don't mind sleeping together. Yuzu let's go get the extra bed in the store room," Karin said

Amber went inside Ichigo's room and placed her stuff in his closet. She was blushing a lot. She had never been to another guy's room besides her brother's. And this was ICHIGO'S room. She heard Ichigo's dad say that it was dinner-time so she went downstairs.

Amber's POV:  
THIS IS FREAKING EMBARRASSING! I really hope I won't blush in front of his family. I just can't believe that they think I'm his girlfriend... like WHAT?! While no one was looking, I managed to talk to Ichigo for a while. Now we both had to fake that we really were in a relationship. "Yuzu-chan, you cook really well!" I exclaimed, the food tasted awesome. "Thanks!" Yuzu said beaming at me, then she suddenly got all serious, "You haven't answered my questions just now,"

"Sorry, what did you ask again? Umm please don't ask so many questions at once,"I said as I forced a smile, I hope it wasn't obvious that I was lying. "When did you and Ichi-nii first meet?" I tapped Ichigo secretly and fortunately he knew what I meant. "We met just earlier this year, that's why I haven't really mentioned her to you," Ichigo answered. "Where did you guys meet?" "We're classmates just this year, so yeah we're in the same class." This time I answered.

The next question made me turn brick red. Maybe? I sure hope not! "Did you guys kiss yet?" Ichigo noticed I wasn't saying anything so he answered the question instead, "Yeah... we've kissed... anyway Yuzu it's getting late, if you guys sleep late both you and Karin might be late for school tomorrow. And you shouldn't be butting in to people's relationships," Ichigo said coolly as if he had all this planned. He's just so amazing~

We went to Ichigo's room to sleep. Ichigo's dad was following us, he said he didn't want us to do anything stupid and left the door half-open.

Normal POV:  
Ichigo and Amber got into their own beds. "I'll sleep on the extra bed. You sleep on mine." Ichigo said plainly. "But-" "No buts Amber just go to sleep okay?" Amber gave a small pout before climbing into Ichigo's bed. Ichigo noticed someone at the door. It was his dad. His dad didn't come in but he was making weird hand signals. After some time Ichigo finally understood what his dad was doing.

Ichigo blushed slightly at what his dad wanted him to do. Just before Amber got into bed, he hugged her from behind. He felt all her muscles tense for a minute and then relax. "Sorry Amber, dad's making me do this. Just bear with it for a while..."Ichigo whispered quietly into her ear.

Fortunately, the room was really dark so Ichigo didn't see how red Amber's face was. Since she had no other choice, she just had to go with it. She released herself from the hug and hugged Ichigo back. "O-Oyasumi, I-Ichigo," Amber muttered. Ichigo turned around for a while and saw his dad giving another signal. He followed exactly as his father told him to do. Ichigo brought Amber back to her bed, gave her a kiss on the cheek and said I love you. Amber had to do exactly the same so she repeated everything, then they both went to 'sleep'.  
When Ichigo's dad saw that they were 'asleep' he closed the door. Amber suddenly got up. "S-So d-do we really have to keep this up?" Amber stuttered. "Y-Yeah, I-I guess... sorry about that I-I just had to..."Ichigo's voice slowly trailed off. "I-Its okay, but ummm, please just don't kiss me on the lips..." Amber said, turning brick red again.  
Just as the two of the were about to fall asleep, they both felt a strange reiatsu from Orihime's house... 


	10. Renji's Visit

Ichigo's POV:  
"I-Ichigo wake up, I think someone's at the door," Amber said drowsily. She sounds even more cute when she's sleepy. I almost fell off the bed when I saw her. Her hair was swept to one side, her sleeves were almost going to fall of her shoulders and the moonlight from the window was shining on her directly. It was like staring at a goddess.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Did you have a nightmare or something?" Amber edged a little closer to me, making my face go hotter than before. "I-I'm fine, let's go check out what or who's at the door. Just stay behind me, anything could be out there and I-I don't want you to get hurt," I said, stuttering a bit. I led her down the stairs and we opened the door.

"RENJI?" "Ichigo, don't shout, Yuzu and Karin might wake up," Amber said softly. "Amber? What are you doing here?" Renji asked. "Rukia-nee told me to come here. Did you bring Hina chan or Haruka chan with you?" Amber replied. "I couldn't find them at all in Soul Society so I came here alone. Anyway, Ichigo, I got some weird order from my phone. And I feel a strange reiatsu from Orihime's place," Amber looked at me for a while with a puppy dog face.  
"Can I go, please?" Amber begged.

I see what Rukia meant by " You can't say no to her. EVER." The puppy face was freaking adorable. "F-Fine, but same rule applies, stay behind me," I said, looking away from her for a minute. Amber's eyes lit up and she suddenly hugged me, "Arigato,Ichigo! Byakuya-nii never lets me go out," Amber sighed, recalling her brother.

" *ahem* We need to get going," Renji said impatiently. The three of them started running towards Orihime's house. Renji managed to catch up to me while Amber was still behind us. "I see someone is getting a bit lovey-dovey with my captain's youngest sister," Renji said with a smirk, " Ya like her don't you? Don't worry I won't tell taichou," "It's none of your business, Renji. Leave me alone," I said averting my eyes from looking at Renji's smirk.

"Amber wouldn't like it if I left you alone. Look man, I have a guess that maybe, just maybe, she likes you too. Don't tell her I said this since she'll probably kill me," My eyes widened after I heard what Renji said. It would be awesome if Amber really did like me back, I would date her immediately but I don't think I'm good enough. I heard about the titles she had in Seireitei, and I just don't think I'm up to her standard.

Soon, we finally got to Inoue's house. When we arrived, it was too late. We could do nothing but just stand and watch as Inoue got sucked into the portal that resembled the gates of Hell. I still tried to cut the portal but it simply vanished into thin air.

Amber's POV:  
I wonder what the guys were talking about just now. Nevermind, I shouldn't be butting in to guy talk. When Ichigo tried to cut the portal open to get Orihime-chan back, I don't know why but I felt weird like I was upset and angry at the same time. Woah wait... was I... jealous of Orihime-chan? Well, she doesn't look too bad with Ichigo and she's really pretty too.

What am I thinking? Why should I get jealous when I know that I have no chance with Ichigo? I bet he likes Orihime-chan or maybe even Rukia-nee. It's nice to pretend to be his girlfriend, I just hope it was real, even though it sounds impossible. I guess I'm not the type of girl for Ichigo...

Normal POV:  
The friend's spent the rest of the night searching for Orihime's reiatsu but to no avail. The next day at school, they were in for a surprise... 


	11. The Challenges

Renji's POV:  
Okay, so we've been running around from telephone booth to telephone booth just to talk with some weird young girl who kidnapped Orihime with two other guys. I can't find my sister either but I bet she's just training with her squad. We've already discussed the situation with Urahara and he said he would try to help out.

Oh right, before that at school, everyone seemed to have their memories of Orihime erased. Even that girl Tatsuki who is her best friend couldn't remember her. We came to the conclusion that the kidnapping was planned and not accidental. We've been running around since the end of school until now, 8pm. We decided to check Orihime's house one more time and surprisingly, her lights were turned on.

I just noticed Amber isn't talking much today. Its quiet, TOO QUIET. I decided not to bother her about it first. We were all shocked when Orihime came to answer the door, except Amber who had a neutral face on as if she didn't really care somehow. When we started interrogating Orihime, she seemed to have her memories erased. We all just sat at the table, waiting for something unusual to happen next.

Suddenly, after a long silence, Amber finally spoke. "You aren't Orihime-chan are you? If you think I can't analyse people properly, then you're wrong," Amber still had a neutral face on. I heard Rukia tell me before that Amber wasn't really scared of anything. The lights suddenly started flickering and a freak storm hit the house.

We heard a startled noise then a loud thud on the floor. We were too distracted by the storm and didn't see what had happened. We just saw Sado panting on the ground while Amber pinned Orihime-who now had glowing red eyes- down. Orihime's shape suddenly changed into some guy with weird hair and a thin mustache. The guy introduced himself as Kurodo. He was still pinned onto the floor.

One of the other guys who kidnapped Orihime also showed up from the window, suddenly seeming to teleport Sado away with the two of them. They suddenly reappeared with Sado right outside the same portal Orihime had gone through. Ichigo still attempted to reach Sado but was too late.

Ichigo asked why they were doing this when the small girl we were talking to on the phone appeared. The girl, Ririn, simply replied by saying it was all just a game. Now, where did Amber go? Oh crap. She suddenly popped up from behind the trio and slammed her sword down on Ririn's legs, causing both her legs to start bleeding.

Amber's eyes were different. I could tell she wasn't being herself, since she was smiling while she was cutting down the trio. Me and Ichigo quickly teamed up to defeat the other two abductors. However, the trio suddenly disappeared along with Sado into the portal. Both me and Ichigo suddenly felt a drastic drop in Amber 's reiatsu and quickly caught up to her before she fell, obviously Ichigo reached her first.

Ichigo's POV:  
Amber suddenly lost a huge amount of reiatsu. Fortunately, I caught her before she fell to the ground. I carried Amber carefully on my back and we all went to report to Urahara-san. While we were walking in silence, Renji suddenly spoke up, "Oi, Ichigo, you better not touch her butt. I'm still responsible for her even though you like her and all," Renji chuckled. I turned away from Renji, not saying a word. Jeez, I know Amber's cute and all but I'm not a pervert like Kon.

Soon, we got to Urahara's shop and we told him about everything that happened as he set up a bed for Amber. After a long time of discussion about our current situation, the phone started ringing. It was from Ririn and she demanded us to go to the Karukara Town Museum.

"Would you like me to wake up Amber? Her reiatsu is back to normal now and her condition's pretty stable. Or do you want to take her home, Ichigo?" Urahara-san asked. "DUDE, SHE STAYS AT YOUR PLACE?!" Ishida and Renji said in unison. "Got a prob with that?" I replied coldly, " Umm, Urahara-san just wake her up," "I think she would think I'm being weird if I woke her up, so... why not you wake her up Kurosaki-san?" Urahara san said. WAS THAT A SMIRK OR A SMILE?

I quietly went into Amber's room. I could still hear the other guys snickering outside. I sighed and walked over to her bed. WHY DOES EVERYONE PUT HER BED RIGHT NEXT TO A WINDOW? Amber looked like she was sleeping so soundly I couldn't wake her up. I think I was starting to turn red, so I just left the room without saying anything. "I...chi..go?" I heard her call after me just as I was about to open the door to leave.

I slowly turned around hoping that my face wasn't that obvious in the dark room. "Sorry Amber, I just thought you might not have wanted to come along-" "Of course I'll come!" Amber said excitedly, "Where are we going?" She asked with the same cute, sleepy voice. "Karakura Town Museum." I replied. 


	12. The Museum

Ishida's POV:  
After Ichigo woke up Amber, we all headed to the museum. While we were walking, I caught up to Ichigo to talk to him while Amber was chatting with Renji about Hina. "Damn, you're dense. Haven't noticed it yet, Ichigo?" I said with a smirk. "Noticed what?" Ichigo answered with a confused look on his face. Yep, he really was dense. "Amber- wait, I shouldn't spoil the fun, go and find it out yourself," I said smiling.

Soon we got to the museum. Ririn's voice could be heard through the museum's speakers and she told us to leave all our weapons behind or our friends would get hurt. Well, I lost my powers so I had nothing to do but watch Renji and Ichigo argue about how their zanpakuto's names were spelled wrongly.

We entered the maze. Me, the genius, leading the others. Personally, I think Amber is still smarter than me but she's not saying anything so, I guess she might think that we might view her as a braggy person if she said some smart stuff. I just kept quiet about it and tried to lead the others around the maze by using logic and memory.

Amber gave a sigh,"I'll check out the other rooms, you guy stay here for a while," "Then, I'll go with you, your bro will kill me if you get hurt," Renji said in response. "Don't trust me Renji? I'm NOT the type of girl who always needs a guy's supervision. I wouldn't have pride as a member of the Kuchiki Family if I was." Amber glared at him a bit and left the room.

"Well, I ain't gonna sit here and follow your girlfriend's orders, Ichigo. I got a mind of my own, and it tells me to go that way," Renji said as he pointed to the opposite direction from which Amber went through. Just as Renji stood up, Amber came back. "And exactly where are you going?" She stared at Renji for a while making him seemingly freeze. She then turned to me, "I know how to get out of here, follow me," Amber looked at me as if the answer was so simple but she just didn't say anything earlier.

We went through a few rooms and suddenly one of the rooms floors caved in. When Amber noticed that, I saw her smirk as she casually walked over the chasm. OHHH, SO IT WAS ALL AN ILLUSION. We all walked across that room and found ourselves back at the entrance of the museum.

Normal POV:  
"Ichigo, can I borrow your badge? I have a feeling we might need to use it," Ishida said. Ichigo lent him the badge without asking him any questions. He knew that Ishida wouldn't ask for something if it wasn't necessary. As they were walking back to the cases where their swords were, they saw Ririn laughing as she sat on the snout of a T-rex skeleton.

Ririn questioned Amber on how she figured out the puzzle. The answer Amber gave was really basic, "We had to cross three rooms to get back here. But at the end of each room was a trap which is only an illusion, so we simply had to overcome our fear of the trap and cross the hazardous room to get back here."

"Hahaha! Well, you're a smart one!" Ririn exclaimed, laughing. At that second, Nova appeared and grabbed Amber. Amber still didn't appear to be very shocked, in fact, she looked as if she was expecting more. She placed her hand in a position that it was flat against Nova's leg, then she quietly chanted, "Way of Destruction Number 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

She said it so quietly that Nova didn't notice and his leg suffered severe damage. Nova let go of her and clutched his leg in pain. Suddenly, the doors burst open. "AMBER-CHAN!"  
Two girls came in, shouting in unison. It was Hina, and her other best friend, Haruka. "What are you guys doing here?" Amber asked. "Well, we got bored so we decided to look for you and then we came here, followed your reiatsu and got here! YAAYYY! LETS FIGHT!" Haruka said cheerily. "Jeez, you're as cheery as ever, I'll get my zanpakuto, you guys go ahead and fight." Amber smiled at the two before dashing off. 


	13. The Battle Begins

Normal POV: Haruka and Hina drew out their swords, ready to fight. Amber quickly dashed over to her own katana and quickly managed to shunpo over to Ichigo after getting her sword. "Leave this to us, we'll be fine, I promise," Amber said, giving Ichigo a warm smile. Ichigo wanted to protest since he didn't want Amber getting hurt but he also wanted to see Amber's fighting style. "Renji, if anything happens... don't call Byakuya-nii, just, well, think of something..." Amber told Renji, as if what she was about to do was really dangerous.

Just as Amber was about to leave the three boys behind, Ishida caught her by the arm, surprising her. "Those three are mod-souls, the kid can do illuminations, as you know the guy with the spectacles can shapeshift and-" "Yeah, yeah, I know. The masked guy can control space. Not bad, you've come to that conclusion too," Amber gave a smirk after cutting off Ishida, him being left speechless. "Well, do you want me to finish them off or spare them?" Amber asked Ishida with a slight impatient tone.

"Don't kill them, they're hiding Inoue and Sado. If they die we'll never know what they've done to our friends. You hang on to Ichigo's badge for a while. When a mod-soul approaches, I think-" "Yeah, the pill will come out, dude, I KNOW," Amber said giggling. "Oh yeah, and Amber," Ishida called her one more time. "What now? I want to fight!" Amber exclaimed, pouting at Ishida.

"I know your secret," Ishida said, rolling his eyes towards Ichigo's direction. Amber's face went red and she averted her eyes from Ishida's. She left for battle without saying a word. "Okay girls, let's show these guys whose boss, Murder..." "Set ablaze..." "Destroy..."  
"Gasai" "Enki" "Kaze Kogo"

The three girls zanpakuto names were said in unison, Haruka's being Enki, Hina's was Kaze Kogo and Amber's was Gasai.

Renji's POV:  
Amber's shikai form looked exactly like Rukia's, except her sword was all black instead of white. Something also changed in Amber's eyes, her pupils turned yellow instead of the normal gray and her reiatsu was actually weighing me down. I see why she wasn't allowed to release her sword.

Personally, I like my sister's one best. Oh wait, back to the fight. I told the other guys to stay back. The reiatsu from the three girls combined gave me a severe headache. Amber took out something form her pocket- her phone. When she took out the phone I noticed her eyes change back to gray. She looked at the screen as if reading something, she frowned and then kept her phone.

"Amber, you ready?" Hina asked. "I take the kid, you guys take the other two, don't kill them, we need them alive," Amber said plainly. Her eyes turned yellow again and the three girls charged.

Gasai's POV:  
Finally Amber's relying on me again! Stupid Central 46 saying that I'm too powerful... I know I take over Amber's instincts but I don't make her go completely insane. I give her some space too, ya'know? We're totally gonna own this Ririn kid. Ain't no illumination's gonna work on me!

The kid's pretty good at dodging. Ah, finally the main attraction, she decided to use an illumination. The illumination was- Kurosaki Ichigo being slowly suffocated. Okay, now we went berserk. We stabbed Ririn straight through the stomach, her blood gushing onto the floor and the illumination fading. DAMN RIGHT WE WON!

Ichigo's POV:  
Damn, Amber's shikai form is freaking epic. Just now during her battle with Ririn she seemed to be different. Like during the middle of battle, her eyes seemed to widen in shock and she suddenly went faster than usual. I think Ririn used an illumination on her. At least, she won. Meanwhile on Haruka's side, she wasn't too bad either. Kurodo was frantically trying to avoid the flames dancing on the tip of her sword. His clothes were on fire already and he was freaking out.

Meanwhile Hina was doing pretty well too, Nova was often being blown off by the strong winds radiating from her sword. Suddenly Nova managed to make a portal for the three of them to escape. Amber tried to open the portal but it closed almost immediately.

After the battle was over, Hina walked over to Amber but was almost hit straight through the chest with Amber's zanpakuto. "Crap... now what do I do? WHY THE HELL WASN'T I PLANNING WHAT TO DO EARLIER?!" Renji exclaimed. Renji suddenly turned to me. " Ichigo, if you don't stop Amber, she might kill us all! Hurry up! Do something!" Renji screamed at my face.

I did the only thing my mind told me to do. It was awkward but I had to try. My instinct told me to do this. I quickly used shunpo to get behind Amber and quickly hugged her from behind, gently telling her that she's done enough. Amber lowered her sword, I think she heard me. Suddenly her body went numb and her reiatsu dropped drastically, her sword slowly slipped from her hand.

I gently lifted her onto my back like before. Renji carried his sister,while Haruka was still stable enough to keep walking even though her reiatsu had also dropped. We all went back to report to Urahara-san. As we were walking, Renji caught up to me. "Wanna know why I asked you to stop Amber?" Renji asked, grinning. "Okay... so why did you ask me?" "Kuchiki taichou said that the only people who can stop Amber are those that she likes or are very comfortable with."

I looked away for a while, not saying anything. Suddenly I felt Amber seem to press herself closer to me, sleepily calling my name and then she went silent. She was still asleep. Soon, we got to Urahara's shop to report... 


	14. Find The Imposter (part 1)

Normal POV:  
When the group got to Urahara's shop, they noticed that it was still closed and that they would be late for school so they quickly ran back to school as fast as they could.

Ichigo's POV:  
Amber finally woke up halfway to Urahara's shop and now all of us were rushing to school. We completely forgot that we were still in our shinigami forms until we saw our gigai in the school yard. The positions the gigai were in were really awkward. I was back to back with Renji's gigai and Amber's gigai had its head on my lap.

IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE? WHO THE HELL LEFT THESE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?! "U-Ummm, I-I think we should hurry up and get back in our gigai... before other people come in..." Amber said softly. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, last night, Chad and Inoue were suddenly waiting for us outside the museum. Weird huh?

The three of us quickly got back into our gigai and suddenly Ririn and Nova appeared again. Ririn showed us a large clock, saying that one of us in the group was an imposter and we had to find out who it is by noon. Renji pointed out that the shape shifting guy wasn't with the two of them and Kon said that the imposter could be Chad or Inoue since they were both captured in the first place.

Ririn also said that if we didn't find the imposter in time, the whole school would be eliminated. After saying the rules, Ririn and Nova left. "We better go up soon, class is gonna start," Amber said, as if Ririn and Nova didn't just give us a more threatening game. "Ichigo calm down, if we think this through thoroughly I'm sure we'll find out who it is," Amber gave me a warm smile as she placed both of her hands on my shoulders to reassure me that everything would be okay.

Amber really knew how to calm someone down. I suddenly felt really comfortable, totally no stress, when Amber placed her hands on my shoulders. Just looking at her makes me calm enough. Ishida suggested that we call Urahara-san after school since our Gigai were all left here in... awkward positions...

In class, I wasn't paying attention to Miss Ochi's lesson at all. I was too preoccupied with who the imposter was. My thoughts were interrupted by Renji who had sneakily entered the class and started bothering me with stupid questions. Apparently, Keigo, Mizuiro and everyone else thought that Renji was my brother so I just had to go with it.

Renji's persistence to get into my personal space really annoyed me to the point that we argued in the middle of class. Miss Ochi threw a piece of chalk at me and Renji, and after that she sent us out into the hallway. When we got out, Renji seemed pretty amused that we got sent out. I was starting to think that Renji was the imposter as I had never seen him this hyper before. The next thing I told Renji to do was to "take it off"

I was referring to his gigai and not his clothes but that's what everyone interpreted it to be. I guess me and Renji were arguing so loudly that the class decided to take a look at what we were doing. The most embarrassing part was that Amber was there and she was just standing there giggling. She looked cute while she was giggling, but the fact that I just asked Renji to "take it off" in front of her made me feel like punching myself in the face.

During our lunch break we all gathered together in class. "So... you were asking him to take off his gigai weren't you?" Amber said, restraining herself from laughing. "I-I was about to explain that to you guys..." I replied, my voice slowly fading and my throat going dry from embarrassment. I cleared my throat and continued, "I just thought it was impossible for the imposter to copy the transfor-" "I don't think we should be underestimating them," Ishida said, cutting me off.

After break, the next lesson was P.E. We were all split into different groups, after that our teacher asked us if there were any absentees. We were shocked when it was said that Tatsuki was absent when she was here in school this morning. 


	15. Find The Imposter (part 2)

Ichigo's POV:  
Inoue shot me that worried look. Since she was best friends with Tatsuki, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her since her best friend suddenly went missing. Well, I would definitely get worried if Amber went missing. Fine, fine I admit it, I like Amber okay? Y'all happy now? Suddenly, I saw Ririn pop up beside Inoue.

I heard her say something about 'held captive' and 'more will disappear'. Ririn vanished again after talking to Inoue. Inoue excuses herself to look for Tatsuki and me, Amber, Chad and Ishida followed her. We found Tatsuki's hairband in the hallway and Inoue panicked even more. She started to question us, telling the imposter to reveal their true self quickly.

Amber's POV:  
Ichigo told Orihime-chan to calm down, telling her that the enemies wanted them to lose trust in each other and that Tatsuki-chan would be alright. I have to admit, I did feel jealous. I knew that Orihime-chan liked Ichigo too. It was kind of obvious because of the way she acted around him.

Once again, Ririn and Nova appear outside the window, reminding us that we couldn't do anything until we found who the imposter is. If we couldn't find out who the imposter is, more and more of our friends would disappear. Ichigo tried calling Yoruichi-san but was answered by Jinta who promised to pass the message to Yoruichi-san. Ichigo didn't really trust Jinta but he had no other choice.

Ichigo informs the others that they cannot expect help from the Urahara Shop and Renji, who enters the classroom with a worried look on his face says he cannot make contact with Soul Society and therefore cannot get any help from the Gotei 13. We decided to use our intuition to find out who the imposter is but I already had a bet who it was, I just needed evidence to prove it.

I suddenly got an idea and dragged Ishida into a corner and quietly whispered out my bet to him and how to get evidence. Ishida nodded and we went back to our normal positions. I decided to ask Chad a few questions. I suspected him most, if Orihime-chan was the imposter, I don't think the imposter would be so worried about Tatsuki-chan.

"Hey, Chad, have you by any chance seen Yoruichi san today?" I asked casually. "No... I haven't," Chad replied shakily. "Isn't Yoruichi's cat form here just the cutest thing ever? What colour was it's fur again? I forgot," I said, observing Chad closely. I noticed Ichigo look at me as if he was on to what I was doing. "Yeah, Chad, I seem to have forgotten the colour of her fur, do you remember?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly, Ririn popped up again and told us that more of our classmates were starting to disappear.

I knew Ichigo was getting agitated, so I gently placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. I noticed something. Chad looked...uneasy. And he usually wasn't like that. I gently pulled my hand down to meet Ichigo's hand, I squeezed his hand to catch his attention and pulled his hand slightly towards Chad's direction. He quickly got what I was on to and gave a smirk.

He turned to Ririn and proudly announced, "I found who it is." He gave Ririn a smirk and held my hand tightly in his... 


	16. The Last Game (part 1)

Ichigo's POV:  
"I know who it is," I told Ririn with a smirk. Damn, Amber was really good. She found out the imposter so quickly. I see what she meant before about 'one of the smartest shinigami'  
and that is also one reason why I'll probably never meet up to her expectations for a guy.

Amber wasn't taking any credit and I liked how she was humble about it. The important thing was, we could probably end this. I had to give an explanation on why I thought it was Chad but I didn't know what to say. I suddenly remembered that I was still holding on to Amber's hand and I squeezed it tightly in mine. It was awkward but I couldn't tell her directly since Ririn was now in the room with us.

Amber understood what I meant and she let go of my hand. Stepping forward, Amber gave her explanation,"The real Chad wouldn't be so worried over the colour of some cat's fur." Kurodo changed back to his original form, commending Amber and stated that he had a lot more to learn.

Now, I was really pissed off. I threw a punch at Kurodo but missed since he was teleported away by Nova. Ririn informed us that now the score was tied 2-2. Inoue demanded the return of our friends but Ririn simply replied by saying that they were unharmed and we could get them, and Chad back after we play the last game. I was reluctant to play along.

I felt Amber give a slight tug to my shirt to get my attention. She told me that Chad was still in their possession and we just had to play this last game. If we won, we could ensure everyone's safety. After that, the trio left.

After school, we went to the river bank to rethink our options. While we were walking, Amber suddenly called me. This was usually rare since we didn't have much to talk about. "Your reiatsu... it's increasing," Amber said, she didn't really make eye contact. "A-And we better think of another way to get each other's attention...besides holding hands..."Amber pouted, which is probably the most adorable thing I've seen all day.

As all of us were just sitting on the river bank thinking, I was the only one who was voicing out my misgivings. Renji got annoyed again and we were about to fight when Amber managed to stop both of us. After both of us had calmed down, we all just sat in silence, knowing that we may not be able to win through sheer willpower.

Suddenly, a barrage of fireworks are fired from the other bank. A note falls from the sky saying that we had to destroy the portal within 30 minutes, and it was signed by Ririn. As we looked, a waaaay larger version of the portal the Mod-souls used appeared at the other side of the river, towering over the town...


	17. The Last Game (part 2)

Amber's POV:  
The portal was so huge that we all thought it was just an illusion until the portal's doors opened, and we all felt as if we were being pulled in. Ichigo transformed, leaving his body behind. Me and Renji did the same. We headed straight for the portal and were shocked by how huge it was up close.

We saw the Mod-souls standing on the top of a building, dwarfed by the portal. Ririn asked us if we were impressed. Ichigo entirely ignored what she said and asks her to tell us what they want from us. "You'll find out if you win this battle!" Ririn laughed gaily. Suddenly the portal started sucking us in again and Ichigo told us all to brace ourselves.

I grabbed the pole nearest to me and since Ichigo had nothing else to hang onto, he held onto the same pole as me. He was holding on the pole but his arms wove around my waist. It was awkward but it was better than being sucked in. The pull of the portal got stronger. Kon flew into the portal, followed by Ishida, Orihime and then Renji.

I knew Ichigo was getting worried but he just tightened his grip on the pole, causing me to be squeezed in between him and the pole. My face was flushed, I've never been this close to Ichigo before! "I-Ichigo... c-can't breathe," I said, slowly losing my breath since Ichigo was hanging on too tightly. "Sorry Amber, don't let go okay? Either way, even if you do let go, I'll catch you, I promise," Ichigo gently said it into my ear.

I just noticed that his head rested on my neck and his breath was kind of ticklish. And what he said just now was... I was resisting the urge to start fangirling. My face felt hot and I hope Ichigo didn't notice since his face was so close to mine. After around 1 minute of being in the same position with Ichigo, I realised that the Mod-souls wanted Ichigo and me to go into the portal.

Ichigo's POV:  
Amber was so warm. If only I could hug her instead of this pole but my weight would probably cause both of us to get sucked in. The position Amber and I were in was so awkward that if other people saw us they would think we were doing something... wrong.  
"Why not the two of you just give up? All your friends have already been sucked in anyway," Ririn said casually. Both me and Amber obviously refused. Suddenly, Ririn took out Urahara-san's hat, asking us what we were going to do now. How did she get his damn hat?! I think Amber knew that I was getting pissed off but she told me to do something that seemingly sounded stupid- she told me that both of us should let go.

"As soon as we let go, try to use your Bankai. I don't know whether this will work or not but they want us in that portal so they probably have something important there," Amber told me but she sounded uneasy. "Fine, but don't let go of my hand," I have no idea whether I was trying to be romantic or trying to follow the plan. Meh, I'll just try to finish this.

Amber and I let go, I tried to activate Bankai but it wasn't working. "Shit, WHY THE HELL ISN'T IT WORKING?!" I was getting agitated but then I remembered that Amber was with me. Since I couldn't do anything I just pulled her towards me before we got sucked into the portal together.  
We woke up in a rocky terrain. Amber's head rested on my chest. Both of us got up and Ishida and the others immediately came running towards us. "Amber, is this the way that Nova teleports? Is this some alternate dimension?" Ishida asked frantically. "It's unlikely that this is Nova's alternate dimension but I'm not really sure where we are either," Amber said, her voice still soft after what had just happened.

Normal POV:  
As usual, Ririn's laugh alerted us that the Mod-souls were there. Ririn congratulated them for survivng. Ichigo expressed his hatred for the Mod-souls but Ririn simply shook her head, saying that he shouldn't be saying things like that. Ichigo realised that Chad was tied on a post behind Ririn and a huge hourglass descended on him as Ririn was speaking.

Ririn explained the rules of the game. Nova and Kurodo would also be participating and they only had an unbelievable time to save Chad from being buried under the sand. They only had 5 minutes... 


	18. The Last Game (part 3)

Normal POV:  
Ichigo and Renji charged with Amber following closely behind Ichigo. As Kurodo ran down a hill her shapeshifted to look like Ichigo, causing Amber to get confused. Ichigo and Kurodo began arguing and telling Amber that the other person was the imposter. "Amber, it really is me! Come on!" "Amber, don't listen to him! Trust me!" Amber was really getting confused now."I know way more about Amber than you do, you imposter!" The two guys continued their argument.

Ichigo's POV:  
How am I supposed to convince Amber who I really am? Suddenly, it struck me. There was one conversation I had with Amber, when we first met. It was only between the two of us-  
and Byakuya. "If you know Amber that well, then you should be able to answer this question! Amber, remember that game you participated in? Hey, what was your Bankai's name again?"

Amber's eyes seemed to light up. She smiled and immediately went beside me. It was nice to see her smile. Anyone would automatically feel happy or calm if Amber was smiling. As Amber and I were fighting Kurodo, he began to taunt us reminding us that if we didn't defeat him quickly, the sand would cover Chad.

I glanced at Chad and saw that the sand is already up to his chest. I swore in frustration and renewed my attack. Amber didn't do anything but tell me where the attack was coming from. She didn't want to interfere in the battle. I remember her saying that a two-on-one battle was very unfair. Amber being there made me feel more confident in using my attacks.

I fired a Getsuga-Tensho at Kurodo who was saved by his friend Nova since he used his power to teleport my Getsuga-Tensho back at me from behind. Apparently Amber took the attack, but since she wasn't that stable due to a sudden pit in the ground, she only managed to block off at least half of the attack's effects.

"Amber!" I shouted over my shoulder, still managing to block off one of Kurodo's attacks. Damn it! This is my fault! There was still no sign of Amber. I looked around and saw Renji being healed by Inoue, and Ishida trying to come up with a plan. I told myself to calm down and focus on saving Chad. I'm sure that's what Amber would tell me to do and I don't think Amber will suffer that much damage.

The Mod Souls gathered in front of the hourglass, reminding us that our time limit is almost up. Kurodo stated that trying to attack them with brute force was very silly. Ririn declares the time has come for the final attack. She raises her arm and a red light connected with the portal appears in the sky and the we felt its massive pull again as Kon is sucked in. I finally caught sight of Amber.

She really did suffer minimal damage but I still rushed over to her. I noticed that the impact twisted her ankle and I felt really guilty about it. "Look, I know you're worried about me but we should finish this first. Try releasing your Bankai again," Amber said weakly, groaning a bit as I hoisted her up. Again, my Bankai was not released. I really didn't know what to do now, so I just apologised to Amber and gently hugged her. I have no idea why I did this, I guess I was just compelled to.

Then I noticed, the pull from the portal began to decrease and the red light was also disappearing. All of a sudden, the hourglass shattered into pieces, releasing all the sand. Even Kon falls from the pull of the portal. The shattering noise by the hourglass seemed to have scared Amber as she suddenly hugged me tighter, burying her face in my chest. I knew my face was red. I was just hoping that she wouldn't look up.

I saw Chad gasping for air but as I was about to get up to help him cut his ropes, he signaled for me to stay with Amber. Chad just shook of the ropes, meaning that the Mod-souls must have loosened it.

Ishida's POV:  
When I saw Sado just shake the ropes off. I quickly thought through every event. I concluded that the Mod-souls meant no harm. It suddenly stuck me that Urahara was the one who planned this. Thinking back, I noticed that the Mod-souls had many opportunities to finish us off but they just overwhelmed us.

I called out to Urahara-san and I was right, he was really there. I asked him why he did all this and he simply replied by saying that it was to develop good traits in us such as physical strength and stamina,  
intelligence, teamwork, creativity, decision making, and the desire to help one's allies. Well, that did make sense.

Urahara-san went over to Ichigo and shocked him by saying that Ichigo couldn't use Bankai anymore. He explains that since Ichigo was not born a Shinigami - having returned to the Human World - releasing a Bankai will not be as easy as it was in Soul Society. Urahara-san then looked over to Amber. "I guess I'm going to get quite a scolding from your brother. Unless, that ankle can heal before your brother or sister finds out," He said chuckling.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY JUST GONNA SHRUG IT OFF? SHE JUST TWISTED HER ANKLE AND-" "Woah dude chill, it's not like Amber's gonna die over a twisted ankle. Inoue-san is a bit low on reiatsu so I bet Urahara-san will help to heal her. RELAX." I told Ichigo. He frowned at me for a while until Amber cut in, " Jeez,don't argue over me, I can heal myself but maybe somewhere where I can put my foot down properly."

Afterwards, Urahara invited us all to dinner and we found out that we were actually at Urahara Shop's basement. Urahara continued to disclose more information on why he set up those games. He said that these past few days, there has been a different reiatsu in Karakura Town so Yoruichi-san and Soi Fon Taichou were sent to investigate.

Suddenly, Renji walked in with a sleepy look on his face. Oh yeah, he fell asleep while Inoue-san was healing him. When Renji heard about the 'strange reiatsu' he asked if this was related to the Hougyoku. Urahara-san said that it was unlikely as the Hougyoku would take another year before it can be used effectively... 


	19. Ichigo Learns Kaido!

Ichigo's POV:  
All of a sudden, Urahara-san fell to his knees and asked me to work hard on regaining my ability to release Bankai. I agreed and Urahara-san said that we'll have to practice situation analysis and decision making, since it seems opponents whose powers are unknown to me could easily take advantage of me.

He casually noted that Ishida, who has lost his Quincy powers, did a better job in that field. Hearing this, we turned to Ishida and I told him that by not telling us that he lost his Quincy powers, he put everyone at risk.

I asked what to do about the damage in the town. Amber-who was leaning onto my shoulder- finally spoke up. "If we were in Urahara-san's basement all along I bet that the damage to the town was all an illusion too," She said it a bit weakly since she was still suffering some effects of my Getsuga Tensho. I felt really guilty and I think Amber noticed that.

She clung onto my shoulder a bit more tightly than usual to catch my attention. "Don't feel guilty, it was my fault for suddenly jumping in and besides, I can heal myself. Don't even try saying anything about how sorry you are. It's fine," Amber said with a gentle yet strict tone.

"Umm, Urahara-san do you have an extra room for Amber?" I asked, still a bit red-faced from Amber being so close. "Yeah, it's just at the corner. Just carry Amber there, it's kind of far," Urahara-san replied plainly. Amber did look kind of sleepy so I just got up and lifted her up by holding her waist and gently putting her over my shoulder.

"W-Wha-? I-Ichigo put me down!" "Stop complaining, you can barely walk!" I protested. I could see Renji snickering from the corner of my eye. I just chose to ignore him and brought Amber to her temporary room. I gently let her down on a bed and switched on the lights.

When I turned around, Amber was pouting. The same, adorable pouting that always makes my day. "Y-You didn't have to carry me,"she said softly, trying not to make eye contact. "Fine, then I'll just carry you back and you can crawl here or whatever," I replied with a smirk as I was about to lift her up. "N-Nevermind we're here already anyways..." Amber's voice was slowly getting weaker so I decided to stop teasing her.

She gently lifted her foot up and placed it on the bed, starting to use kido to heal herself. After 3 minutes of awkward silence, Amber asked me if I wanted to learn kido. Well, I didn't want to always rely on Zangetsu so I said yes.

Normal POV:  
Amber gently took Ichigo's hand and placed it on her wound. "Try to focus on healing the wound so that your reiatsu will respond accordingly. This should most probably work since this was how I learned how to heal myself and others,"Amber flinched a bit as Ichigo's hand was cold and it was sort of painful.

After a short period of time, Ichigo managed to get his reiatsu flowing through his hands and it came out in a faint green light. "That was fast, you sure catch up quickly, Ichigo," Amber beamed with an amazed look on her face. Suddenly, Amber winced in pain. "A-Amber what's wrong?" Ichigo said hurriedly. "Y-You're h-holding the w-wound too t-tightly," Amber exclaimed.

"S-Sorry, I-I... umm... is this better?" Ichigo asked, slowly loosening his grip on the wound. "Y-Yeah that's fine. I-It's your first time anyway and you're catching up really quickly. At this speed you can probably get to learn some powerful kido!" Amber was breathing heavily. Unknown to Ichigo, she was seriously happy that he was concerned for her.

"Watcha doin'?" Renji's head peeped in from the door, "Doin' anything... unusual?" "Yeah,I just thought Ichigo how to use kido. I bet he can use kido way better than you can, Renji," Amber replied whilst smirking. "Umm, Amber I'm done healing your ankle... well it looks okay now but does it still hurt? Can you walk?" Ichigo cut in, completely ignoring Renji.

Amber got up and started walking around. "Ichigo that was great! Thank you soo much! Byakuya-nii would have scolded me again," she said hugging Ichigo as thanks. "Y-Yeah...no problem," Ichigo gave a faint reply and gently returned the hug. "AHEM!" Renji cut in, "Yoruichi-san is outside. She said she needed to tell us something important." 


	20. The Bount

Normal POV:  
"Yoruichi-san said she needed to tell us something important," Renji said, cutting in on Amber and Ichigo. The three of them went back to the front of the shop to meet Yoruichi. "Ah, Amber, its been a long time since we've last met. Would you mind explaining why you're still alive?" Yoruichi smiled as she hadn't seen Amber for years.

"Well-" "Yoruichi-san, I think you should get straight to the point. This is quite an important matter. I'm sure Amber wouldn't mind chatting with you later," Urahara-san cut in before Amber could say anything. "Oh yes, and Amber, Soi Fon wants you back in Soul Society by tonight. She said she needed your help in coming up with battle plans and other admin matters. So, you can follow me back too since I'm just here to disclose information," Yoruichi said enthusiastically, almost as if those admin matters were fun to settle. "I guess I'll just go with you then," Amber said, slightly upset that she couldn't stay longer with Ichigo.

Yoruichi-san stated that unusually large numbers of humans have begin disappearing in the Human World. Investigating to find the culprit behind the attacks on humans, she and Captain Soi-Fon, were sent to investigate. Yoruichi said that a few days ago, when she was out with Soi Fon Taichou at a train yard, they could hear a woman singing. They also saw a man walking towards the voice as if in a trance. When he reached the woman who was singing, she opened her mouth as if to bite him.

Yoruichi-san said that she charged to attack the woman but missed her as she smashed the ground while the woman escaped. During that time, Soi Fon Taichou was transmitting data to Soul Society. Yoruichi-san told us that the intruder she encountered was called a Bount.

Ichigo's POV:  
As we sat around a table Urahara-san told us that he had first learned about the Bounts during his time as captain of the 12th Division. "Oh, right! You even told me about them. They are what you guys currently call vampires," Amber said, suddenly interested in the topic. Urahara-san states they are a small group of specialized Humans like Quincies, and they are able to eat and absorb Human souls, allowing them to live forever.

"In Yoruichi-san's case, the Bount tried to consume a living soul, even though they usually consume the souls of the dead. So, I guess this means that this would probably render the human dead. Am I right?" Amber asked. She's so smart... yup, I probably can never match up to her expectations *sigh*. "Yeah, you're still as smart as you were since we last met!" Yoruichi-san said as a compliment. "Well, Amber and I will be leaving now. Kisuke, take care of these guys," Yoruichi-san smirked, "I'll wait for you at the Senkaimon, Amber. I think you still want to say a few goodbye's."

"So, how will you be helping them out?" Amber asked Urahara-san. It feels nice to know that she cares about our safety even though she's leaving. "Well, I'll be giving them these Mod-souls. They come in pills so they can just be placed in a stuffed toy like Kon. Each one of these Mod-souls have a Bount sensor in them to alert these three of any Bounts nearby," Urahara-san elaborated. "Oh, okay," Amber said, glaring slightly at the Mod-souls since she didn't trust them fully yet.

"I better get going! Take care you guys! I'll try to come back as soon as possible and if I'm not here, Rukia-nee will probably come over. Oh yeah, and umm Ichigo," "Yeah?" I replied casually. Amber suddenly hugged me, "Thanks for healing me, Take care okay?" Amber smiled as she pulled away. "Yeah, no... problem... umm you take care too," I said forcing a smile before Amber left to meet Yoruichi-san.

Before long, none of us felt either Yoruichi-san's or Amber's reiatsu so they had probably entered the Senkaimon already. "It's getting kind of late, I better get going," Inoue said worriedly as she looked out the window. "Okay, but before that, Ririn goes with Ichigo, Kurodo goes with Orihime-chan and Nova goes with Sado. Renji you'll be staying here right?" Urahara-san said happily. "Yeah, I'll be staying here," Renji replied.

Just as we were about to leave, Renji caught my arm. "Dude, if anything happens, you better call me. Remember what I said before? Amber wouldn't like you or any of you to get hurt. She'll come after me if anything goes wrong," Renji said with a look of fear and concern. "'Kay," I replied. I was too sleepy to think much and I still had to find a stuffed toy at home. Renji nudged my shoulder, "I bet you'll be sleeping comfortably tonight since Amber hugged you," Renji then burst out in a fit laughter.

"Very funny, haha," I said before I left. The hug was warm and nice but I didn't like it when Renji had to talk about it so much.

Normal POV:  
As the three split up to find stuffed animals for the Mod-Souls to hide in to avoid suspicion, Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba sense the presence of a Bount. Now, the group had to reunite and head out to intercept the Bount. 


	21. Ichigo vs Yoshino

Amber's POV:  
I feel kind of sad... I wanted to hang out with Ichigo more. Oh well, I haven't seen Soi Fon-san in quite some time. Oops! I meant Soi Fon Taichou. I wonder if I would have been a captain if i was still alive back then. Yoruichi-san and I were walking slowly through the Precipice World.

I already told Yoruichi-san the whole story of what had happened and said she was glad that I was back. Suddenly, Yoruichi-san popped up a weird question, "What's your relationship with Ichigo?" In the Precipice World it was quite dark so I hoped Yoruichi-san didn't see me blushing.

"W-We're close friends," I said, stuttering slightly. "Ah, I see," Yoruichi-san replied. She looked as if she was thinking really hard about something. "Why did you ask?" "Oh, nothing. I just thought you and Ichigo were in a relationship. You look cute together ya'know?" Yoruichi-san said cheerily. "O-Oh... I see.." my voice slowly faded away.

"Do you...like Ichigo? Give me an honest answer. You know I don't like it when people lie," Yoruichi-san smirked. "F-Fine... Yeah... I l-like I-Ichigo..." I replied. I felt like my whole body was going to explode. My whole body felt hot and not just my face! "Don't worry! I won't tell your brother or anyone!" Yoruichi-san said, laughing as she patted my head.

Suddenly, my phone started buzzing. I was so preoccupied earlier that I totally forgot I had my phone with me. I opened up my phone to see a new message:

Sender: Deus Ex Machima 22:14 Ichigo is being attacked by a Bount! He's terribly injured! Should I heal him first or should I kill the Bount? What should I do?!

My phone has a diary in it. It tells me about Ichigo's future and I didn't really read it that often. The time now was 22:00. Ichigo would get into a fight either right now or in the next few minutes, should I go back? Yoruichi-san noticed that I looked troubled. "Amber-chan, are you okay?" "Y-Yeah... I'm... fine," I said slowly. I took one last glance at the message, then I shut down the phone. I should trust Ichigo. I'm sure he can do it!

Ichigo's POV:  
DAMN IT! Why did Amber have to leave?! And now of all times! I just found the Bount right after I got a stuffed toy for Ririn. Earlier, I saw her trying to suck the life out of a woman. When I tried to attack her, she threw the woman at me and ran away.

While I was chasing the Bount, I got a message on my phone. I opened it and it was from Amber. She asked if everything was okay since she had a feeling something was wrong. I replied that everything was alright. I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want her to panic and come back here just to help us. Yeah, I can do this...

After some time, I managed to corner the Bount. She summoned a fire thingy and called it a Doll. It's name was Goethe and it started launching several fire attacks. I managed to dodge all of them and cut its arm off. Ririn and I were surprised when the Doll's arm reattached itself to the Doll.

The Bount introduced herself as Yoshino Soma. She tells us that it was useless no matter how many time we try to slash Goethe as Goethe would simply regenerate. I still tried to slash him repeatedly but it really wasn't working. Ririn noticed that I was getting irritated and told me to stay calm to find Goethe's weak spot.

For a second, in Ririn's place, I saw Amber telling me that instead, making me feel really comfortable until I snapped out of it and saw Ririn. I spotted a weakness in Goethe's heart. I was right that it was his weakness. When I hit it, Goethe seemed to disintegrate.

When Goethe reformed, he blasted me and Ririn into a nearby building. Yoshino ordered Goethe to finish us off. He made a pair of fireballs while I was pinned in the building's rubble. He then released the blasts but a lightning bolt crashed down from the sky, stopping the fireballs from hitting us.

I thought Amber had come back to help and I was about to protest when I saw Rukia land in front of me. Oh yeah, Amber did say if she wasn't back, Rukia would come over. "Your moves getting rusty, Ichigo?" Rukia asks as she smirks.

"W-Why are you here? Is Amber back in Soul Society? Is she oka-" "Woah, what suddenly got you so interested in my sister? Anyway, if you think Amber sent me here... well you're wrong. I came here out of my own free will. If you want to talk about Amber that badly, then let's finish this first," Rukia said plainly as I sat there refusing to make eye contact.

As Goethe continued to charge up more fireballs, numerous snakes suddenly appeared and entangled him. Goethe disappears and the snakes entangling him fell and turned into metal poles. Oh great. ANOTHER Bount... yaayy how fun...

This time,the Bount was a guy. I could feel Inoue's and Chad's reiatsu so they must have encountered him. I asked who the Bount was but he simply said that I was being noisy. I wanted to punch the guy in the face for being rude but I thought that it wasn't really the right thing to do in this situation.

As Yoshino prepared to call upon her Doll again, the other Bount uses his Doll to bind Yoshino before she could do so. As I spoke up again, the other Bount's Doll turns a nearby metal rod into a snake to attack. With Yoshino as his captive, the Bount escapes.

"Glad that's over," Rukia sighed, "Now, we better get you healed. And, we can have a little chat about my sister..."

Normal POV:  
~In Soul Society~ "AMBER-CHAANNNNN!" We're soooooo sorry we left without much notice! What happened while we were gone?" Haruka rushed to Amber as soon as she arrived at her squad's barracks "Is Renji-nii okay?" Hina asked with a concerned look on her face. "Girls, I think Amber can have a little story time session after she finishes her work," Soi Fon Taichou cut in as Amber was about to speak... 


	22. The 'Confidential' Diary

Normal POV:  
After the battle against Yoshino, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Sado, Orihime and the three Mod-souls went to Ichigo's house to discuss what they would be doing next.

Orihime's POV:  
We all went to Kurosaki kun's house and it's my first time going in to his room! When we first got in, Kuchiki-san automatically noticed Amber-chan's reiatsu. "Why is her reiatsu on your bed?" Kuchiki-san asked Ichigo, glaring slightly at him. "The extra bed was kind of hard to sleep on so... I let her use my bed," Kurosaki-kun replied shakily. I don't think Kurosaki-kun would do something like that to Amber-chan.

Besides, both of them are really close friends... yeah... friends... I have to admit that I am jealous of Amber-chan. She's strong, pretty, smart, talented and there are so much more good attributes she has that I don't. I think she's a really nice person but I can't help but feel jealous when I see her with Kurosaki-kun.

I just... he can't possibly like me back. I've always been so dependent on him... and I've never even done anything major to help him.

Renji's POV:  
Jeez, without Amber this place got a whole lot quieter. It's really fun teasing her and now that she's not here, I have no one to 'bully'. Ichigo asked Rukia if Soul Society knew much about the Bount but she was unable to help. "Amber could help," I said plainly. "Yoruichi-san said she would be busy and besides, she's done a lot for us already. We shouldn't be so dependent on -" "I'm sure Amber could spend a few minutes talking to us," Rukia cut in on Ichigo as she picked up her phone.

"Hello, Amber? It's Ru-" "RUKIA-CHAN! HOW'S MY BFFFFFFFFFFFF DOING?! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" Haruka was so excited to hear Rukia that she started shouting through the phone so we could all hear her. "Sorry Haruka, I've just been kinda busy lately. Anyway why do you have Amber's phone with you?" Rukia replied. She seemed a bit guilty for not seeing her best friend so often.

"It's okay Rukia-chan! Amber left her phone here on her desk so I decided to take a peep. I heard she had a really awesome diary! ISN'T IT COOL WHEN A DIARY TELLS YOU ABOUT YOUR FUTURE?!" Haruka beamed, shouting through the phone in excitement again. Rukia's eyes suddenly widened in shock, "YOU READ AMBER'S DIARY?!" "Yeah, but it's so weird why are the entries all about... oh wait... oh... I SEE! I GET IT NOW!" Haruka was laughing loudly on the other line.

"Haruka, stop shouting through the phone. I'm with Renji and the usual group. We can hear you, so stop talking about Amber's diary. It's... very... confidential," Rukia said, smirking a bit when she said the word 'confidential'. "What's so confidential about Kuro- HARUKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Amber seemed to just have gotten back to see Haruka.  
Amber was lucky she got back on time. Everyone would have found out that Ichigo was in her diary. How did I know? Well, Rukia told me. I have to make sure that no one else besides me, Rukia, Kuchiki Taichou, Hina and Haruka know about who is in her diary. Amber will probably go Bankai and destroy the whole of Soul Society if her diary was leaked.

"Umm... Nee-san you still there? Amber here! Sorry, I left my phone in my room and someone just had to look through my phone," Amber said, exaggerating on the words 'someone' and 'had to'. I was preventing myself from laughing out loud since Amber would probably hear me. "Yeah, I'm still here. Do you have any information on the Bount?" Rukia asked, glaring at me as I held my stomach to prevent myself from laughing.

"I think there should be some information over at Squad 12's. I'll go check it out and send you the details later. And... how was the fight?" I was sitting next to Rukia so I heard what Amber said. Her volume dropped drastically when she asked about the fight Ichigo had with the Bount earlier. "Oh... it was fine... you know what happened, anyway we're all absolutely fine right now! Nope, nothing to worry about here!" Rukia whispered into the phone.

"Okay. Take care... and Nee-san..." "Yeah?" Rukia replied. "Urahara shop. 15 minutes. Male Bount with snakes. I can't give you any more information other than that. Take care Nee-san!" Amber said. "Yeah we will!" Rukia replied before putting down the phone. 


	23. Battle Against Ryo Utagawa (part 1)

Ichigo's POV:  
Rukia suddenly asked if we could go to Urahara-san's shop. Well, why not? So we all went over to his shop to ask him a bit more about the Bount as well. While arguing with Renji when we got to Urahara Shop, I overheard Rukia saying that it was rare that there were now three Shinigami present, since there is normally one shinigami per 50,000 people. I asked Rukia what she wanted to do tomorrow and she said she wanted to go back to school.

Well,with the Kikanshinki thingy that she has, she can manipulate the memories of our classmates so it's easier for her to fit in. I noticed that Rukia was constantly checking her phone for the time. I don't know why but I decided not to ask since I was still quite tired from the previous battle.

Just as we were about to settle down for lunch, Ririn said that she could feel a Bount's reiatsu. "Rukia, hurry up! A Bount is-" "No, I'll stay here," Rukia cut me off again. "But why?" I asked,getting agitated. "The Bount... he will be coming here. The guy with snakes.  
He'll be here in 4 minutes. It's a waste of time to go running around trying to follow his reiatsu. Just be prepared," Rukia said plainly.

"How do you know?" I thought she just didn't want to leave. "Amber told me. Her diary said so," Rukia replied. "Amber... she told me that her diary was about someone special to her... so why would she-" "Doesn't that mean that the 'someone special' is among us? It's not me, that's for sure. I've seen her diary before and I can't tell you who it is. So just get your ass back here and wait," Rukia said sternly. I called everyone back and we all sat there and waited.

Rukia was right. The Bount stopped outside Urahara Shop. From his reiatsu, I could tell he just ate a human soul. I gulped back my fear and asked him a few questions. All of which, he did not answer. He just responded by asking what a Shinigami's soul tastes like.

The Bount introduced himself as Ryo Utagawa. He summoned his Doll, Fried, and began turning several nearby objects into snakes. Even the strap Inoue was using for Kurodo's plushie was turned into a snake. While we were distracted by the snakes, Utagawa seemed to have noticed Ishida not helping in the fight. He discerned that Ishida was a Quincy, and attacked him.

I managed to block the attack and Utagawa says that it was very natural to attack the weakest enemy first. Next, he asked what a Quincy would taste like. As we tried to surround Utagawa, he grabs a Human woman he was going to consume as hostage to even the odds.

Normal POV:  
Utagawa refused to let go of his hostage. Ishida took pity on the woman and offered himself instead... 


	24. Battle Against Ryo Utagawa (part 2)

Ichigo's POV:

Ishida what the hell are you thinking?! Jeez, now we have to save him. If only Amber was- Damn, I'm being too dependent on her. I CAN DO THIS! Utagawa tried to eat Ishida's soul when a huge gust of wind blew, causing the snake holding on to Ishida hit his head on a wall.

Hina dropped down from the sky. "YO!" she smiled while her brother was completely confused. I dashed over to Utagawa but was stopped by a fireball crashing down. The crash caused Utagawa to drop Ishida. I tried to rush over to Ishida but I couldn't see through the flames.

After the smoke had cleared, I saw the Bount in my previous battle carrying Ishida. She then disappeared behind her Doll. Goethe then started shooting fireballs at all of us before leaving. We tried to pursue Yoshino, but we still had to deal with Utagawa and his snakes. Fortunately,Renji had called Tessai-san,Jinta and Ururu to help get rid of Utagawa, who withdraws from the battle.  
We then went back inside to Urahara Shop to think of a new plan.

"Hina, you came here alone?" Renji asked, "You're usually out with either Haruka or Amber." "Both of them got into an argument after Haruka read Amber's diary. So, I told them to battle it out!" Hina replied cheerily. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! RENJI WE NEED TO GET BACK TO SOUL SOCIETY. NOW." Rukia exclaimed.

"But what about the Bount?" I asked. I didn't want to handle them all alone. "We'll be back as soon as possible," Rukia said before dashing off to find a Senkaimon. Renji and Hina then followed closely. "I guess Amber-san's diary is really important to her," Urahara-san said as he entered the room.

"But, what's wrong with battling it out?" Inoue asked. "I haven't told you about Amber's powers yet right? Well, both her Shikai and her Bankai have a potential of destroying Soul Society and so she is banned from using either. We'll be lucky if she just uses Kido, but her Kido is really powerful too," Urahara-san said, looking a bit worried.

"Amber can be stopped right?"Chad asked. "Yes, but only by the people who are very VERY close to her." 


End file.
